hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Necromancy
Necromancy is the act of controlling and manipulating the dead. Season 4 Necromancy is introduced in Season Four. Mediums, or individuals with the ability to see and communicate with the spirits of the deceased, are shown to be able to be possessed by spirits. This is shown when Antonia Gavilán de Logroño, an extremely powerful witch and necromancer from the early 17th century Spanish Inquisition possesses the body of Marnie Stonebrook. Through Marnie, Antonia uses necromancy and witchcraft to seek vengeance on all vampires for what was done to her during her life in the 17th century, and ultimately, her death during the inquisition. Users Antonia Gavilán de Logroño Antonia was noted to be the most powerful necromancer in Earth's history. She lived during the 16th and 17th century, and was considered the only witch with control over vampires. Even without necromancy, Antonia was a powerful witch in her own right, able to perform a vast array of spells and magic through witchcraft. It was said that Antonia turned to necromancy to protect her village from sickness. She was noted to be a healer before turning to the dark arts, and eventually was imprisoned, along with her coven where she was tortured, raped and fed upon by vampires. She was burned at the stake during the inquisition, but not before she performed a powerful spell that drew all vampires within twenty miles into the sunlight, effectively killing them. Marnie Stonebrook Marnie Stonebrook was a Medium who contacted and took within herself the spirit of Antonia. She was unable to do much magic by herself, never fully capable of achieving magic through the usage of witchcraft alone. She assumed the position of host to Antonia's spirit in order to attain powers over witchcraft and necromancy, and eventually took on Antonia's goals of vengeance against vampires as well. After Jesus Velasquez, a moderately powerful Brujo severed the bond between Antonia and Marnie, Antonia moved on to the afterlife. After Marnie's own death, she possessed Lafayette and killed Jesus to steal his Brujo/Demon magic/powers, using them to gain power once again. Holly Cleary Although not really a witch or a necromancer, Holly is a practicing Wiccan who has achieved many feats through spellcasting and witchcraft, including Resurrection, performing the Incantation of the Sun, Circle-Drawing a protective barrier, and calling forth the Ghosts of Samhain. In her own right, Holly is theoretically a practiced witch capable of performing powerful magic and necromancy, not unlike Antonia herself. Effects of Necromancy Necromancy has been displayed in many different ways on the show so far, such as: Contacting the Dead Mediums, as well as witches have been shown to contact spirits many times. Possession Mediums in particular are susceptible to bodily possession, the process in which the spirit of a deceased individual takes over the physical body of a host in order to achieve their ends before moving on to the afterlife. Resurrection Through the power of witchcraft, Marnie and her Coven are able to resurrect Marnie's familiar; her bird Minerva. Minerva is completely restored to life, and attempts to fly away, but died again upon exiting the magic circle in which the ritual was performed. Zombification Throughout history, necromancy has been largely associated with raising the dead, and creating zombies. This is slightly demonstrated when Martonia performs a rotting curse upon Pam, which causes her skin, body and internal organs to slowly rot away. Manipulation of the Undead This is the most largely displayed power of necromancy on the show. Martonia uses several different spells to force vampires into servitude, placing them totally under her will and control. She does this to Luis first, making him her slave, then to Eric, and upon the three sheriffs as well. Eventually, she casts a drawing spell on Eric, Bill, Pam and Jessica to pull them into the sun barrier she'd created, which would kill them. Because of this power Necromancers are universally despised and persecuted by vampires. Incantation of the Sun Quite possibly the most powerful spell displayed on the show, this was the most notable ritual performed by Antonia, both in her time and in her possession of Marnie Stonebrook. This form of necromancy allowed her and her coven to mentally control all vampires within a twenty mile radius and force them to willingly walk out into the sunlight, killing themselves. She killed a vast amount during the Spanish Inquisition, but only managed to destroy one vampire during her time with Marnie, due to King Bill's orders for all vampires to settle under silver during the daylight hours. Calling Spirits to Cross Over Holly Cleary, Sookie Stackhouse and Tara Thornton, all former members of the Shreveport Coven of Witches (at some point or another) performed a powerful summoning spell to call forth all the spirits of loved ones past, using the spiritual gateway of Samhain, otherwise known as Halloween, or the Witches New Year. This spell summoned several spirits that forcefully pulled the soul of Marnie Stonebrook out of Lafayette Reynolds' body (A medium), and ended her reign of terror over vampires and citizens of Bon Temps, Lousiana. Image Gallery MarnieSpellTelekensis.gif Episode-405-me-and-the-devil.png-22.jpg Sookie-tara-shock-true-blood-finale-season-42.png SmallerMarnieFloating.gif Marnie putting a spell on Eric.png Marnieclose.JPG Witch 4.jpg MarnieLovemeWhyDyin.png FamiliarBird12.jpg PamSeason4pic.jpg ImAliveFirePAMmain.jpg LaLaSeason4Finale1.png S4_-_7.png|Under Antonia's spell, Jessica attempts to meet the sun. Category:Magical Powers Category:Witches